


Eye of the Storm

by sparkjolt (infinisei)



Series: The Hold My Breath 'Verse [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hydra (Marvel), Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Soul Bond, Soulmates, WinterShock - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 13:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5292044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinisei/pseuds/sparkjolt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winter Soldier was compromised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eye of the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Look, an update!!!!! This is here so quickly because of all of the love and support I received after posting "Hold My Breath." You guys are amazing and I love you all!

The Winter Soldier was compromised.

 

His mind fuzzed, dozens of incomprehensible impressions flashing, too quick for him to catch, to take in.

 

He felt his hands tighten its grip on whatever he was holding—too much, everything was _too much_ —in a feeble attempt to anchor himself against the storm of broken shards in his head.

 

_Bucky? Soldier, report your status. I’m with you ‘till the end of the line. You are an asset, soldier. You don’t have a soul. Bucky, it’s Steve. Your best friend. He’s becoming unstable. Don’t make me do this. Wipe him. Finish it, then! Killhestopasknoelskcobiscpalsiwicbskclboeidksl—_

 

The Winter Soldier was compromised.

 

More flashes came, sharper and more discernable, but that much more overwhelming. A cryopod. A rooftop with a clear view into the palace across from it. A chair with restraints and a moving headpiece. A medical table, filled with needles and instruments. A smoking airplane. The moon. Snow. Blue eyes with blonde lashes staring woefully at him. Another pair of eyes, young, soulful, a darker shade of blue, that blinked blearily at him in confusion before widening in shock and—

 

He lurched forward, eyes snapping open.

 

He unseeingly took in his surroundings. An abandoned office space with scattered papers and dented, tattered furniture. It was dank and dark, the only light in the room coming through the mostly-opaque windows. Wooden shards fluttered to the ground as his grip eased on the back of the chair he leaned over.

 

His pants oddly echoed through his ears, unused to noise that didn't have to compete for his attention.

 

He… He needed answers. Who he was, what had happened to him. Who the man on the bridge was.

 

But, there was something else. Something was missing, some kernel buried under the layers of sounds and sights from the hurricane. It sounded so loudly, it muffled everything else. It tugged at him, urging him to follow.

 

He needed to find something. What it was, he wasn’t sure… All he knew was that he wasn’t going back to the emptiness and pain and orders. And he wouldn’t know how to do that—he wouldn’t be safe—until he found answers.

 

So he would follow his instincts and find… whatever he needed to find. He would hide from those looking for him and fight those who wanted to take him and track down what he needed until the hurricane stopped.

 

He tugged the hoodie on his jacket up over his head. He shoved his left hand into his pocket before exiting the building. He released the lure from its confines, letting it direct him where it wanted to go.

 

It was time to start the hunt.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I sort of have the next chapter written, but it needs desperate amounts of editing so I can't promise you it will be posted soon. However, any messages of love and/or encouragement will definitely be a huge motivator, so please review!!! xoxo


End file.
